ZAYN MALIK 333
by LadyGaga'sLittleMonster
Summary: Zayn Malik. This is either gonna be in parts or all in one, Not Decicded Yet. This story is about Zayn.Will all be in Taylor's POV. Rated T for swearing. I have got big plans for this story so please R R! Story is much better than summary xD


**Zayn Malik x **

Taylor's POV

I ran into Louis' Room and jumped on his bed.

"What?" He groaned at me.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I Screamed. I Got off his bed and ran downstairs, closely followed by Lou. I sat beside the tree and Found my presents. I opened all the small ones first. Nothing special just a few CD's and DVD's. I got to the big ones and ripped them open. Louis Stopped to watch me. My Jaw Dropped. It was a 50" TV for my room. I Read the card that came with it.

'To TayTay,

Merry Christmas!

Lots of Love Louis xxxxxxxxxx'

"Oh my God Louis!" I screamed, pouncing on him and giving him a hug.

"Love You" He whispered

"Love you To" I whispered back.

"Open your smallest present!" I said because he always opened his biggest present first. I had got him an iMac for his birthday yesterday and he was over the moon. He opened his small present. His mouth formed an O shape. I started laughing. I had got him two tickets for the fray when they came to Doncaster. It was his turn to jump on me.

"How did you get these? They were sold out!"

"I have my ways Louis, I Have my ways." I giggled. He gave me a massive bear hug.

"So who are you gonna bring with you to the gig?" I asked hopefully

"Probably Harry." He said my face dropped.

"Joking, of course I'm gonna bring you!" I Gave Him a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to get dressed. I changed out of my pyjamas and into trackies, New Hollister top and Jack wills Hoodie that was actually Zayn's. He Left it here and I couldn't be bothered to go and find mine so I pulled his over my head. I went downstairs and made Louis and I's Breakfast. I cooked up some bacon, eggs and carrots then went into the fridge to get some sauce. As there wasn't any I Grabbed my keys and my phone, told Louis where I was going and not to touch the food while I was gone. I Shoved on my Bright pink Hi-tops and walked down to the shop.

When I Arrived I Got Ketchup and a 2 Pinter of milk and then I Heard strong Bradford and Irish accents.

"Niall! We need to bring something!"

"They'll have plenty of food."

"I don't care! It's Gentleman like or something." I laughed lightly at Zayn's Last comment as I had been watching him and Niall Quarrel in the next isle over through a space in the Kitchen roll. I walked round to the other isle to speak to them. Zayn, as he was standing facing me, saw me first.

"Taylor! Merry Christmas!" He said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Guys! Merry Christmas to you to, what did you get when you woke up this morning?" I asked eagerly.

"I Got Xbox Kinect!" Shouted Niall. Getting glares from some other shoppers.

"I got a car!" Said Zayn Smiling.

"Oh my god! Really!" I screamed also getting glares from passers-by.

"Yeah!"

"Cool, What do you drive 'en?"

"An Aston Martin!"

"Sweet! Now Louis doesn't have to drive me everywhere." I said to him with a wink.

"Taylor?" Zayn asked me

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that my hoodie?"

"Yeah, this morning I couldn't be bothered to find mines so I put yours on."

"Lazy."

"Hold on." I said, handing Niall my stuff and some money to go pay for it.

"I'm gonna get you!" I screamed. Zayn ran and I ran after him. Luckily I was wearing trackies so I could run easier, He was wearing chinos. Then he randomly yelled swap and he turned round and started chasing me. I started to run away from him but he caught me and Picked me up. I had to cling on to his neck so I didn't fall. We eventually stopped laughing then he looked into my eyes. I Looked right back into his big brown ones. Niall chose this moment to interrupt clearing his throat loudly. I completely forgot he was even there. Zayn put me down and I smiled at him.

"SHIT!" I shouted grabbing the shopping bag off Niall.

"What?" he asked.

"I totally forgot about Louis!" I screamed. Niall started laughing at my reaction. I said my goodbyes and 'See you tonight's' and ran home. I wondered if Louis had eaten all the food for the party tonight.

I Was Right Louis Had Eaten some of the food for tonight but thankfully we still had enough. Tonight Louis and I were throwing a Christmas party. I only wanted to invite a few people but Louis had other ideas. He's a Full on party animal. He had given in and I got to invite a few people and so did he. We eventually agreed on Harry, Zayn, Niall, Liam, Alana, Sophie, Lauren. Four of his friends and four of my friends. The Party Was At eight this evening. I told everyone to wear formal attire; I wanted it to feel fancy. Plus I think me and Lou needed a change from trackies and hoodies.

As Six thirty approached I started to get ready. I Had A shower, then came out and walked over to my wardrobe. I had a nude coloured tunic type dress that hugged my curvy figure perfectly. I slipped it on and dried my hair. I didn't bother straightening it because it's naturally straight. I applied foundation, Mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, rouge and lipstick in a gorgeous Tuscany colour to match my dress. I was almost ready when I heard Louis shouting from downstairs. "Yes! Come on! Come On come on!" stupid footie _again._ I put on a golden necklace and some chunky bracelets, and huge golden hoop earrings.

I slipped on my wedge heels and went downstairs. I switched off the telly, much to Louis' dismay, and told him to go get ready. I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. Seven thirty. I looked at the kitchen counters, bare. He hadn't even put the food out. I sighed and pressed play on my iPod which was on the docking station in the living room. Defender by Peter Andre came on shuffle. I smiled, I love peter Andre! I got bowls out the cupboard and set them out on the kitchen counter adding different varieties of crisps into each one, singing along to the song as I did.

Eight o'clock came and I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over and looked through the peep whole. It was Zayn. I smiled, turning round to check my appearance in the wall mirror beside me. I opened the door.

"Hi Zayn!" I said smiling at him.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked worriedly.

"No," He said chuckling "You look, wow, Amazing." He said smiling at me. I grinned back at him.

"Thank you Zayn."

"This is for you" he said taking his hands out from behind his back and handing me a Red Rose. I took it from him then he went into his pocket and took out the head of white rose and signalled for me to step closer to him, I did so and he put it in my hair. I thanked him again and he pulled me into a long hug.

I pulled out of it a few minutes later and smiled at him. I turned round and went inside. He followed me closing the door behind him. I went back to the kitchen to set out the drinks as I hadn't done that yet. Bryan Adams Summer of 69 came on my iPod and Zayn started to sing quietly to himself. I listened to him sing as what he thought was quiet was quite loud.

Soon everyone had arrived and the party was going well. Harry suggested we played spin the bottle. Everyone agreed and we discussed what we had to do if the bottle landed on us. The 'apparent' rules of the game were someone span the bottle twice and the two people it landed on had to exit the room and do something for seven minutes. Louis Span the empty cola bottle. It landed on me, I immediately regretted playing. Louis Span again and it stopped on harry. I rolled my eyes and said to Louis, "You did that on purpose." I stood up and followed harry out to the hall. We both chatted on about Christmas and stuff then he asked if I fancied anyone in the group. I said no, but only I knew that I really loved Zayn. When me and him were outside at the beginning of the party had made me love him even more. I returned the question to Harry.

"Lauren is amazing but she doesn't like me."

"Harry Has a crush!" I teased ruffling his curls.

"Get off!" he said chuckling and slapping my hand away. I smiled at him laughing myself.

"You look sensational Taylor."

"thanks Harry." I said Hugging him. Louis shouted through the door that time was up. I half smiled at him. He smiled back and opened the living room door for me I thanked him and returned to my sitting position next to Zayn and Sophie. Sophie nudged me and wriggled her eyebrows at me I shook my head at her.

The Bottle got span again. And again it landed on me, then Zayn. I smilied to myself, but didn't let it show to the others. No-one knew my feelings for zayn. He stood up and went to the lobby; I followed, closing the door behind me.

"Taylor."

"Zayn."

"I'm just gonna say this now."

"Um sure. Say whatever you need to say." I said un-easily.

"I Love you. I've loved you since the minute I saw you those many years ago. You've changed since then though. You've grown up. Remember when you Went out with that dude who broke your heart. Louis Comforted you when he did but I went and smashed his face in. Did you think for a minute he really tripped?"

"Zayn. I…"

"You don't feel the same? Knew it."

"Zayn. I Love you to. At the shop when I looked into your eyes. When you arrived here tonight and gave me the roses. When you went out with Melanie? When I found out I remember running home from school and crying my eyes out cos I thought that you thought I wasn't good enough or something. Every time you got into a big fight I would walk away. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt." I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

He Leaned In and kissed me. Softly at first then more passionately. We heard Louis shouting again that time was up.

"For Goodness sake! For The 5th time! TIMES UP!"

I pulled away. "I think that's our cue to go." I whispered smiling up at him. He took my hand and we walked back to everyone else. They all took the piss when they saw that our hands were connected.

"HEY!" Zayn Shouted. Everyone went quiet as I sat on his knee.

"Me And Taylor are together, Deal with it. Judging by what was said in the hall we should've gotten together ages ago." He said smiling at me.

About two hours later the party finished. I asked Zayn if he wanted to sleep round for the night. Of course he said yes so he left to go and get his stuff.

When Louis made sure he was gone he told me that Zayn was a player.

"Louis, I'm a big girl. I can handle him myself." I said to him winking.

"Tay, I'm Serious He'll be using you like that." He said clicking his fingers.

20 minutes later and Zayn knocked on the door I got up and answered it.

"Hi" He said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hey you!" I said standing on my tip-toes to kiss him.

"Run." He said.

"What? Why Should I R." Zayn wriggled his eyebrows at me. I got the message and ran all around the house, Zayn chasing me every step of the way. I heard him go upstairs. I Grabbed a jug and filled it with freezing cold water then hid beside the door frame. When he came back down he walked straight past me as he did I tipped to jug and soaked him. I Laughed as he stood still looking at his reflection on the tap.

"Zayn!" he turned ound and started to run. I screamed and ran upstairs and into my bedroom. He of course followed me again, I picked up a pillow and threatened to whack him with it. I held it behind my head in a throwing position, away to hit him when he somehow managed to hold me by my feet, so I was completely off the ground.

"Zayn! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Are you sure?" He asked smirking. I pulled my head up to look at him, I saw His smirk and knew if he let me go I was gonna fall on my head. I remembered all the Sit ups I had been doing, severe ins; I took a deep breath in and pulled myself up. He looked amazed.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked, speechless.

"That's the one of the many wonders Zumba fitness does tya Zaynyboy! Now on the count of three you'll let go of my legs and hold me up the proper way cos this really aint comfy."


End file.
